We Just Have To Deal With It
by TheAlphasHowl
Summary: It has been one year scince Maddy left Stoneybridge she is planning her return and still getting used to the wild. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT GRACE PHILPS,GREG PUTMAN,INGRID GLACIERS, AND OPAL!
1. The Wild

**Hello this is my first Maddian fanfic I am american. I am blessed by god because I saw season 2 online and now I can't go on it and see the episodes anymore... but yeah this is set at the end of season 2 rated 11+! It will stay like this! :) Also I do not own anything but the character named Grace Vaughn/Philps,Greg Putman,and Ingrid Glaciers in this series so yeah!**

**It had been one year scince Maddy left Stoneybridge. She was brokenhearted. Although she did have lots of fun with Jana. Every full moon they used to play and run around like they used to with Rhydian. Bryn taught Maddy all she needed to know about the wild and the food. Bryn was very annoyed at Maddy's conplaints about the food. She always used to say "I like it better cooked" Jana agreed with her sometimes.**

**Rhydian was very upset even after 1 year Maddy left. Tom and Shannon shared the same pain with him. The Vaughns were a little bit more fond of Rhydian and now had "Movie Nights" with him. Mr Vaughn taught Rhydian how to play Baseball. Although he knew Rhydian played soccer he always thought that it would bring him a greater chance of getting a scholarship once in a while Rhydian went to the forest and thought of how he would find Maddy.**

**Maddy's POV (Maddy's Point Of View)**

I woke up and remembered that I had to hunt today. Mam was going with me incase I got hurt or I needed help bringing down a kill. This was my hundreth time doing it and I was sure I needed no help "Mam can I go hunting on my own today?" Mam responded very protective "Cub the wild is not for you yet" I responded annoyed "At least can I hunt some hares or squirrles and you hunt a fawn or something?" she responded saying "Fair enough but howl if anything bad happens." I thought in me mind who would get hurt by a squirrles or a weak little hare?

Jana was being childish as usual but I have to say she is the best alpha I have met other then me dad. Her childish personality made me feel like the wild was a place of amusment. I soon got in reality when I encountered a elk herd. I decided to look in another place like some plains. I then gapped my teeth into 3 hares and 2 rabbits. Good thing mam had hunted 3 fawns I remember one time my father hunted 1 full elk. It lasted us for a few days.

I still miss Rhydian but I know I have to wait some time. After all I am only 16.I slept in a old shaggy underground den.I felt like Ceri was there keeping an eye on me. I felt like she was stalking me every second of the day, other then defending the pack from stranger wolves Ceri's other job was watching me.I felt like she knew that Rhydian had asked me out and kissed me last year I had only told Jana and Bryn. But she had probably heard a conversation between me and one of them or maybe Bryn himself told her.

At the end of the day I went to sleep in the cold damp ground of our tunnel system of course I had my own room well- with a tad bit of effort,I had to dig it. My mam and dad had a huge room and Jana had a huge yet simple room. Bryn and I had the smallest- I felt like an omega I felt like I needed to earn respect. So I introduced members to the pack. I also even healed injuries when I felt I wanted to,Bryn hunted fawns now and was ahead of me on that so I went and practiced almost everyday in the forest, nothing had changed about me just my hair grew a tad bit longer and had a few scars from some fights.I used eolas to check on Rhydian,Shan,and Tom when I felt I needed to. Almost nothing had changed there just a little girl was welcomed to Rhydian foster home,she also seemed like a wolfblood because I saw her and Rhydian run through the forest like I did with him when I first met him.I want to meet her she seems really nice.


	2. Grace

**I wont be uploading for a while but as soon as I have free time I promise you I will get right back to the stories.**

**Rhydians POV**

I seriously miss Maddy. I remember that I promised to her that I will find her.I bet she is thinking about me. Nonetheless I have a sister she joined my foster parents and me her name is Grace Philps she is a funny little 8 year old.

I ussually help her with her homework.I cant wait until Maddy sees her maybe she is using eolas like me. I found out that she made a fine hunting day yesterday. Of course sometimes I howl in the forest waiting for a response but it seems like she is just too far. Anyways what is special about Grace is that she is like me and Maddy, a wolfblood.

I imagine her wolf being a white silverish colour for some reason.I will have to find that out when I grow older and she has her first transformation. Hopefully by then Maddy and I would have a little pack of our own. I dream of having a family with Maddy. She looks like the perfect mate, anyways Grace and I run through the forest together. She also joins me and my foster parents for movie night so we can't watch horror films because of her. We share a room her bed is in the other side of it. Well anyways I went to school and saw Tom I told him about Grace and he seems fairly excited about her.

I told Tom "Tom,ey I got some news!" he responded "What were you dreaming about Mad's again?" I responded skittishly "Yes, but I got a new sister." Tom responded "Wow really? How old is she?" I responded "She is just 8." Tom asked "She your birth sister?" I said "No." He then "She cute and little?" Tom said. I responded "Yep but she is a wolfblood like me and Mad's!" Tom responded excitedly "Amazing! I am telling Shan" I responded "Ok see ya at soccer practice?" Tom responded "Ok" then the bell rung it was time for class and as usual people were making fun of Maddy Jimi said "Rhydian where's your she wolf?" I rolled my eyes trying to not let the wolf out next thing I knew is I was home I did my homework,played boardgames with Grace,and then I went to sleep.

**Sorry for such a short chapter I just wrote this on the same day as chapter one and was kind of rushing because it was 9:30 at night so yeah! :)****And also I am new to this site so I was having trouble getting chapter 2 on yesterday!**


	3. I Am Coming Back For You

**I am probably going to rush so if any mistakes don't blame me.**

**Maddy POV**

One of the pack members I introduced was Greg he was a tame like me. He was nothing special. I mean I kind of had a liking to him but nothing can compare to Rhydian. Greg and I now took the same hunting is 16 like me. I gap my teeth onto my first fawn kill. As I look down I look at the dead animal. Greg comes up behind me and says "Maddy it just had to happen the pack needs to eat." I respond quietly "I know it had to" he then says "There is going to be a eclipse in 2 days you want to go somewhere... like alone" he asks I then respond "Greg- I left my love in Stoneybridge I can't" he then says "I am sorry Maddy I didn't know that" I respond "Its fine but scince you had the bravery to ask me out then yes." I say "Maddy do you really mean it?"  
I say yes Greg I got to get my mind of Rhydian" I say "He's the one you love" He says. I respond "Yes but I need to get my mind off of him." I say. "Ok Maddy" he responds quite shyly.

After that we continue hunting when we get home I had killed a doe well with the help of Greg. Mam says "Maddy you killed a doe?" I respond "and 2 fawns I say-well with the help of Greg" I say everyone claps but Ceri and Bryn they give me a cold-hearted look like I did something wrong. After dinner Bryn comes up to me and says "Bloody hell Maddy what are you doing you with Greg now!" then I say "Bryn" he cuts me off "Oh so you think because Rhydian isn't here you can go ahead and forget about him?" I then respond angry at him "Bryn,you just better stop before you let Ceri hears us" Ceri then pops out of nowhere "I knew that my son asked you on a date,I knew that he kissed you,and now I know that your breaking his heart" Ceri's eyes now were golden I say "Ceri I don't like Greg! The only reason that I said yes is because he is hopeless!" Ceri then says "Fine Maddy but one more thing I am going to that filthy human world and telling Rhydian." I say "Rhydian might already know that I am breaking his heart that is why I am going to Stoneybridge today in this cold dark night and I am not going to play around with Greg on the eclipse! I am telling Rhydian that I want to stay with him for the rest of my life and with no one else but him"

Then I start to hear whines outside "Greg you are a nice guy but I love Rhydian!" I say. I then storm off with me parents and Jana following me. "Mam dad I am going to visit Rhydian ok? Jana can come with me and you can substitute for the pack for a while if that is ok with Jana." I then look at Jana with tears on my eyes "Jana please I say" then she says "Ok Dan,Emma you can take over the pack while me and Maddy go visit Stoneybridge" they then say "Ok" cause they can't compete with Jana after all she is alpha then Jana and I make our trip towards Stoneybridge we eat the scraps of meat we took before the trip and stop by a river to get a drink after hours of traveling I arrive at Stoneybridge.I then go up to Rhydians house and say "Rhydian I am here" then Jana says "Me too" then he looks at us through the window with a frown on his face. Luckily the Vaughns let us in we went right into his room and saw the little girl sitting next to him frowning also. I then say "Rhydian" I pause for a few seconds "I didn't mean to" he looks away and the girl sheds a tear.I ask the little girl her name she tells me "Grace my name is Grace" Jana asks Grace to play boardgames with her and Grace is unsure but goes to play with her in the living room. "I then say I never meant to" he then says "I know you didn't" with a still unsure frown on his face. Then I kiss him on the cheek and I say "Is that enough proof for you?" he says with a smile on his face "Maybe lets say we went on that date that we promised each other last year" I then say "I would love to" we then hug and start down the stairs we both smile and with that Jana and Grace smile.


	4. Ingrid

**I am going on a chapter spree just so you guys don't have to wait!**

**Rhydian POV**

Maddy left for Shannon's to at least take her first shower in 1 year Jana goes with her I then tell Mr Vaughn " I am going on a date with Maddy." He replies "Do not try to be something you arn't she loves you because your you." I say "Dont worry we have lots in common" he then says "Also be home by 9:00 because you will have to take care of Grace by then and Maddy and her friend" I cut him off "Jana" he then continues "can stay overnight because I do think Maddy moved they will sleep in the living room." he says."Ok" I say. I went and got ready.

I just wore what I usually wear nothing extrodinary but I bet Maddy will not change that much either I bet Shan is giving some of her clothes to her. We said to eachother that we were going to Bernie's. She must have been ready by then I went all the way to Shan's house it was raining and it was dark but I didn't care she was back and I wanted to spend it with her wether it was raining or not. She then came out she had cut her hair a bit to about her original size. She also wore Shannon's jeans and black blouse and she wore a black leather jacket over that.

I saw Jana and Shan smiling through the window. We just smiled at one another other and kissed one another. When got to Bernie's we ate and left. Jimi saw us on the way home while me and Maddy were hugging and he made fun of us "Well hello she-wolf Maddy" she got angry but still after that 1 year in the wild she did not burst it was still 8:30 and she and I talked on the sidewalk and I kissed her on the cheek . I asked "Maddy I love you but will you answer me who is that boy you were with" she said "His name is Greg" she then looked so cold in the rain.

"Maddy take my jacket." I say. She then looks at me "No thanks Rhydian I am cold but I am fine." She says. It was 8:40 now and we were on our way home. When we saw Ingrid. Maddy asks "Who is that girl looking at us." I try to explain to Maddy but by then Ingrid has already reached us. Ingrid says "There you are Rhydian. Now we better get ready for that apartment we are going to rent. The family we are going to how are we going to get enough money for all of this." By then Maddy had already ran away and I can tell she was in tears because I hear her I heard after that was silence.

I looked at my watch it was 9:00 and I didn't I flashed back to reality and ran to Shan's house. I ran not hearing what Ingrid had to say. I went to Shans house and saw Maddy through the window she was crying. Shan gave her a blanket and Maddy went to sleep. I then went back to my house and got scolded by my foster parents. Grace soothed me for a moment but I ended up with tears in my eyes again. With all that pain I went to sleep and vowed to myself I will get her back. I am going to try to and tell her who Ingrid is.

**So who is Ingrid? What will Maddy do?**


	5. Jana's Crush

**Not my best work I just came from school and have a big headache so yeah and I hope this explains a little about who Ingrid is so yeah.**

**Maddy POV**

I wake up when Shan comes in. I ask her "Shan do you know who Ingrid is?" She then says "Rhydian found her while you were in the wild. She has this crush on Rhydian. Nothing about the moving out stuff is true. Rhydian looked like he had a liking to her while she was in a calmer state. I remember he skipped school with her one day." I then ask "When did he find her?" "He found her a week after you left" she says. I was just trying to give Greg a chance so he wouldn't feel lonely but this?After a week? I found Greg about 9 months after I left. It can't be. I then shed a tear and say "I am going back to the wild I will come and visit you Shan I will also come visit Tom but I really cant stand seeing Rhydian now. Oh and also thanks for letting me clean my clothes in a year it really needed that" I wink and tell Jana that we need to go then she agrees and we head back to the wild pack. We then have a conversation. She asks "Maddy do you and Greg have a thing" I then respond "No...why?" she responds blushing "Well I kind of like him and wanted to ask you because I wouldn't do that to my friend." I then say "No he's all your's" I say smiling and then sing quietly "Jana has a crush" she then blushes and make our trip back to the wild pack. When we get there mam hugs me and says "Cub I know he hurt you." then I say remembering what happened "He did." Greg then hugs me I act defensive and growl at him. Jana seemed very pleased that I did that because she knows I know she has a crush on him. I then wink at Jana and act mad and stormoff. I stay in the forest for a while and just listen and think about everything that happened that day.


	6. Maddy I Am Sorry

**Ok it is finally Friday so I think I am going to have a fair chapter today this will exlplain Ingrid a bit more if you didn't really understand the last chapter.**

**Rhydian POV**

I wake up in the morning not wanting to go to school because of what happened yesterday. I messed up a perfect eclipse with Maddy just because of Ingrid. Ingrid came 1 week after Maddy left. She became a bit of a friend but when she got into the romance stuff I kind of backed away from her. Even after that she started following me everywhere. I told her about Mad's and she became crazy. Well honestly even before that she was crazy.

I hear Grace saying "Brother get up it is time for school." in her little high pitched voice. I then say "Grace I don't want to." she responds "But mum and dad will get mad if you don't" I then look at her for a while then I say "Ok lets get some breakfast" I then go downstairs and look if there is anything meaty... I then get really disappointed Grace does too. But who can we blame our foster parents they are vegetarians. We then go to bernie's and eat the burgers. I then say "At least we got something" she responds saying "true" I then start walking her to her school she say's "About that girl 1 day ago was she like your girlfriend or something." I then say "Well I am not sure about that anymore." she then says "Whats her name" I then say "Maddy." she then says "And her friend?" I then say "Jana" "Rhydian what did you do?" she says frowning. "Well Ingrid came along and she told her that I was moving in with her and Maddy believed her." I say "Rhydian why did you even accept Ingrid in your life. Come on lets compare the two Rhydian tell me about Maddy." She says. Before we know it we are already at her school then I say "I'll tell you when we get home."

I then rush to school running as fast as I can even so I am late Mr Jeffries says "Mr. Rhydian why are you late?" I say "I went to drop off my sister at her school" he then says "Is that true?" I then say "Yes." I then go to sit in my chair and an awkward silence is held for 5 seconds. Jimi then passes a note to me that says "Where is she wolf Maddy? You want to start a pack with her? Want to kissy wissy her?" then Jimi whispers to someone else and says "Who would fall in love with someone as stupid as Maddy" I then start to wolfout and Tom and Shan drag me out of the room running to the dark room. I then hide in a corner of the room as a wolf and start whining.

Shan and Tom both looking angry at me. When I turn back into human they say "Why in the world did you break Mad's heart" I then say, "Shan you know the apartment stuff isn't true." She then says "I do know that but saddest thing is that you let Ingrid in your life and after all you went through with Maddy." Then I say "Well she cheated on me with Greg." She then says "I assume thats who you thought she was cheating on you" she says. I then say "Yes that is who she was cheating on me with." She then says "Use eolas on her right now and see if she is cheating on you."

I start to use eolas and I see Maddy alone in her den alone looking as miserable as ever. I then see Jana and Greg smiling at eachother and hugging eachother. I first assume Greg is getting her jealous or something but when she comes out and sees them she smiles weakly. I then run out of school and into the woods and think of what just happened. I then think to myself bloody hell Rhydian you are the one that hurt Maddy. I then start making my journey to the wild pack running as fast as I can. I didn't care about school I just wanted to go back for that one simple apology.

**Also thanks for 3 followers I freaked out when I saw that and thanks for your support I am extending the story because of you guys (_wolfbloodaimee,laliceiamgodness,and Sunshinehaylee0409_) Thanks for your support! :)**


	7. Hello-Again

**Cousin coming over to stay at my house so I think this is going to be short but thanks for the other 2 followers I really wouldn't be doing this without you! Thank you (_brooknerd1992 and daywb42_)! Love all of the support!**

**Maddy POV**

I woke up in the morning because of a strange scent. This was someone I despised. Well the scent was not clear enough could be Alric could be Rhydian well I don't know. First thing I hear is Jana and Greg laughing and playing together. I honestly can't keep up with it anymore. I say "Jana, Greg can you quiet it down a bit?!" Jana then says "Sorry Maddy." I roll my eyes and lie down trying to go back to sleep. I then hear them again. This time I am pissed off "Shush it!" I scream then mam scolds me and I sit there in me den.

Mam then reminds me it is my hunting shift. Greg does not go with me because of course he is too busy with Jana. I then think of Rhydian of what he might have been with me but I hesitate he is ever going to be that. I then smell that strange scent again. I then realize it is Rhydian when the scent approaches. I then run as fast as I can trying to get away from it. When I am far enough I hunt a doe with no help. Of course I am bleeding but I don't care. I then hunt 2 other does and drag them back to the pack. Halfway there Rhydian comes closer, this time running like he means it. I am too weak to try and run away but I try.

Next thing I knew he was behind me. He then says "Maddy" this sends me shivers down the spine and I say "What" in a rude way. He then says "I am sorry. Can I at least explain who that girl was?" I then think for a while I then say, "Explain it all to me in 1 minute." he then says "Maddy her name was Ingrid she came 1 week after you left she is no one to me." I then say "How can you prove that? A kiss is not enough for me now I want an explanation ok?" he then says "When she got into the romance stuff I backed away from her but she keeps following me saying that I need to move into a flat with her." Then I see tears in his eyes I then say "Ok." he then says "Maddy why are you bleeding?" I then hold the 3 does up. He then says "Maddy we need to get you back to the pack." I nod and he holds the 2 does that I killed and I hold the other one in my hand." I return to the pack Ceri and Bryn looking at me with hopeful eyes. I knew what they were thinking but I don't trust Rhydian that much now.

He isn't worth it yet. I think in me mind. My mam looking at Rhydian with a if you hurt my daughter once again I will kill you look. Actually I don't complain about this I know she is just trying to protect me. Then I say "Where's Jana?" My mam says "She is with Greg somewhere in the forest." Then my mam sees that I have many cuts and bruises and heals them. Rhydian then walks in the direction of Stoneybridge I then say "You know I can go back there if I want to?" then he says "Do you?" I then say "Yes." I then hug him and tell mam and dad that I am leaving agree that I should finish school and then Rhydian and I make our trip back to Stoneybridge smiling at each other talking along the way.

**So I am going to the library later to get a book report done and I am busy this weekend so I am so sorry for delays that are most likely going to end Monday or Tuesday but I will keep checking your reviews! **


	8. They Need To Know The Truth

**I figured out I could make some time for 1 chapter!**

**Rhydian POV**

When Maddy and I arrive at Stoneybridge she goes to Shan's house. I then get scolded by me foster parents. I wish I could tell them but I can't. I then have a conversation with Grace. "Grace do you think we should tell our foster parents that we are Wolfbloods." She then says "Maybe Rhydian it seems like the best thing to do I honestly can't put up with them being vegetarians." I then say "Shall we tell them." She replys "I think so." We both start down the stairs then I say "Mum, dad we have to tell you something." My foster mum then says "Well tell us anything we will be supportive in anything." then Grace says "Well Rhydian and I are wolfbloods." My dad then says "Wolf whats?" I then explain to my foster parents "Well we turn into wolves every full moon and our eyes turn yellow when we get mad or feel threatened oh and also we can control when we want to be wolves." Mum stares at Grace and I "Kid's stop playing around." We then stare at her and she then says "Any proof?" Then I turn into a wolf. I turn back into a human and then I say "That enough proof for you?" They look at eachother in awe and Grace says "Don't tell anybody they'll use us in experiments if you tell anyone." They then say "We won't." Then they say "So if your wolves don't you need meat to eat?" Grace and I nod. Mum then gets the keys to the car and goes to the grocery store. Dad just stares at us. He then says "Grace have you had your transformation." Grace then says "No dad." he then says "Rhydian about what age does Grace begin to transform." I then say "About 14 or 15 years of age." We then have a conversation then mum comes back with 15 pieces of raw beef, 12 pieces of ham, and 2 pieces of chicken. Grace looks at the meat slobbering then they say "Go eat." I eat 3 pieces of the beef and 1 full chicken. Then I say "Thanks mum and dad." Grace nods and then they just stare at us. Grace then says "Rhydian has got a she-wolf." My foster parents look at me they then say "Do you mean there is more of you?" Grace then says "Of course in the wild and even in our town." My dad says "Who is that she-wolf of yours?" I then say "Her name is Maddy." Then Grace says "She is the probable reason why he ran away for like 1 day. She used to live here but she now is in a wild pack with one of Rhydians friends." They then say "We have gotten enough of the wolfie stuff. Now we understand that if you Rhydian run away it is probably because of your wolfie reasons. You too Grace. Ok thats all you want to tell me?" Grace and I nod. She then says "You are dismissed." Grace then sits down to watch the telly and I go to Shan's house.

**So I am probably not updating** **until**** Tuesday so hang on there and I think I have figured out a schedule I will officially announce the schedule in the next chapter and I think I am going to be making a new character so yeah I have lots of things planned for the future of this series so yeah and I hope you enjoyed and also do you thing I should make a sequel to this later on? Leave the suggestions and please take 0.4 seconds of your day and click that follow button if you love this series! Also I love reading your reviews so please leave a review! :)**


	9. Lone Wolf

**Ok so as I promised I am officially announcing the schedule of We Just Have To Deal With It so yeah the updates are going to come on these days _Tuesday__, Wednesday, and Thursday!_ So thats about it!**

* * *

**Maddy POV**

I went to Shan's house. Rhydian went to his house I believe it was to talk to Grace or something. Well when I arrived Shan said "Hey Mad's." I reply "Hey." She then says "Did Rhydian convince you to come here?" I then say "Yes, well me parents backed him up they want me to finish school." She then says "Oh ok." All of the sudden Rhydian comes in "Maddy I need to talk to you." I then say "Ok. I'll be back Shan." He then says "I told my parents that we are Wolfbloods. They have a den and everything ready." Then I say "Really? Well it's nice that they didn't freak out."

He then says "No they did have there moment of silence and wonder but anyway they want to meet you." I then reply "Fine." I then come in to Shan's room and say to her "Sorry but I have to go meet Rhydians foster parents." She then says "Its fine." I then glance at the forest and look at Rhydian "Should we go through the woods?" he then says "Ok."

We then run through the forest and to Rhydians house. Then he says "This is Maddy." I then say "Sorry I am all messed up I just came a few hours ago from the wild." They nod and say "Maddy you will be staying with us until you finish school." Then we say "Ok." Grace then comes down the stairs and hugs me. She then says cutely in her little voice "Yay Maddy is staying." I am really soothed by her voice for this is only my second time hearing it.

Grace then let my arms go and Rhydian takes my hand and he walks out and I am forced to go with him. Grace follows us. Before we knew what we were doing we were running around the forest with Grace. I bet this made Rhydian's foster parents relieved that they would stop babysitting wolves. Me and Grace have our actual first conversation in the forest and all of the sudden I hear a howl. I identify it and it is from the wild pack. Rhydian then says "What?" Grace looks at me.

I understand if my hearing got better in the wild but I didn't know it would affect them that bad. I then run while I run I say "Stay here." Something was wrong at home. I then turn into wolf form and Rhydian and Grace follow me Rhydian turning into a wolf to and Grace running to us. Before we know it we are at the wild pack. I then see the bloody mess that someone made.

The first thing I look for is my parents I see that they are bleeding. Ceri struggling to walk, Bryn totally blacked out and Jana and Greg trying to walk. I then tell Grace to stay behind. Rhydian of course is trying to take care of Ceri and Bryn. I take care if my mams wounds my dads wounds and everybody else. That night Rhydian,Grace,and I stay the packs territory in silence. Rhydian and I drag everybody in there den. I also help make a spare room for Rhydian and Grace. I then say "Rhydian I will look out for the pack." He deny's and I feel like can't compete with him for some reason.

I felt like he was in charge now and couldn't deny him. After about the first 30 minutes I hear a whimper I find Rhydian bleeding I then heal his wounds and carry him inside. Grace looks terrified I then say "Grace its going to be alright." She nods I then go outside too diligent to be timid. I then see golden eyes and turn into a wolf growling. The wolf soon runs away. I smell it is a wolfblood. I then growl to intimidate any animals near by.

I then go back in the den and see if anyone has woken up then me dad wakes up saying "Maddy your here?" I then say "Yes." He hugs me and says "We doubted that you ever heard that." He then sniffs the air "Maddy Rhydians here?" I then say "Yes." he then sniffs more "Dad stop being- weird. You can just ask me." He then says "Fine. Who's the other wolfblood here." I then say "Her name is Grace Philps she is Rhydians foster sister." My dad then says "You saw the lone wolf?" I then say "Yes." He then says "He almost destroyed the whole pack. "I can see." I say. Eventually the whole pack wakes up and they thank me. Jana changed my pack rank to beta. My mam and dad became more fond of Rhydian now. I was happy.

* * *

**Well what do you think of this chapter? Also I am very sorry for updating so late.**


	10. You Have To Leave Maddy

**So this is going to be the last chapter of season 1 of this fanfic now don't worry I am going to continue this story in 1 week the new season will be called _"The First Snowfall."_ I just need a huge break school is pressuring me and I really want to pass this test on Friday so yeah see you in a week!**

**Third Person Point Of View**

* * *

Maddy was very happy about everything. She and Rhydian kissed. Bryn met Grace. Though everything was not fine yet. The Lone Wolf was still lurking around the borders of the territory. Maddy said to Rhydian "I will stay with you until my death." He replied saying "Me too." They both smiled. Maddy didn't feel bitter anymore. He had proven that he loved Maddy. He proved that he would take care of her for the rest of his life. Maddy then went to a stream nearby and began to think Who was that wolf?It is totally a Wolfblood. Question is who is it. The nearest pack we know here are not that hostile. Maddy then looked up at the sky. The moon was full and she had to turn into a wolf. She sighed and it began. In wolf form Maddy still thought who is that wolf? Jana then came behind Maddy and wagged her tail saying "Come on Maddy lets play." Maddy just groaned and was hearing the water flow. She then sat in her den and went to sleep. In the morning she noticed that everyone was gone. Everyone, just, gone. She then turned into wolf form because this made her feel safe. She then looked around and all she saw was, well mist. She went toward the other pack and nothing was there too. She then raced towards Stoneybridge she found Shannon and Tom not Rhydian and Grace or the rest of the pack. Then she remembered that a pack was starting near their headed toward the territory. When she got there she heard someone whispering "Maddy- I am here." She then saw her mum in wolf form. Her mum then said "Get help." Maddy responded in tears "What happened where's dad and Rhydian and the rest of the pack?" Emma then pointed her snout towards another tree there she found the rest of the pack." Dan then said "Maddy my daughter you hear me?" Maddy then said "Yes." Dan then instructed "Get out of here." Rhydian saying "Maddy remember what I told you? Well that isn't going to become possible. But remember this Maddy" Rhydian turned in human form simultaneously at the same time with Maddy and kissed her. She then turned back into a wolf and whined. She then saw the other neighboring non-hostile pack trapped too. She then saw the lone wolf. About twice the size of her father with pack members ranging up to 35 members. Dan and everybody else said "Go!" Grace in tears saying "Maddy you need to." Maddy then ran 8 members of the hostile pack chasing after her and The Lone Wolf looking at her with golden eyes. She then vowed to herself that she would return. Maddy ran to the east and began her life as a lone wolf with no one to trust but herself. She then heard a series of howls one was Rhydians saying "Maddy be strong you need it." Her mum and dad saying "Maddy we will miss you." All of the sudden they stopped and she turned back into human form. Crying a river. She then howled as strong as she could saying "I will find you guys when I am older and stronger!" She then noticed she was alone in the world. She noticed she had to fight to live. Just 1 day ago she was happy. Now in tears. She then knew she had to go to the human world. With all the pain she returned to Stoneybridge Shannon asked "Maddy what happened?"

* * *

**So yeah this is the end of season 1 of my fanfic. I will not make another story I am updating it as "The First Snowfall" in a week. Again I am not making a new story. It will stay in We Just Have To Deal With It. Take it like this if don't understand you know Harry Potter? Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets is an example so next chapter will be like a new book so it will be. _Wolfblood and The First Snowfall._ Get it? Sorry just making sure and bye! :)**


	11. You Seem Nice (The First Snowfall)

**I am sick. I really don't feel like updating a chapter right now but I promised.**

The First Snowfall

Rhydian POV

It's been 1 year after I left. Apparently I can't use eolas because of pack rules. I miss her. I also hate getting Grace in this mess. I sometimes wonder how Maddy is doing. I miss her. Well anyways Jana, Greg, and I have turned 17. Grace is now 9. I met this new girl called Opal. She is the daughter of the alpha of my new pack. She is really friendly compared to her father. Oh and we also met our next door pack. They are just starting out and they have a pup on the way. I believe they are called Peter and Sarah. I walk down the path. She stops me in my tracks saying "Hi Rhydian!" I respond saying "Hi." She then say's "What happened? You usually seem very depressed." I respond "I can't tell." She then responds in her cheery voice "Come on tell me." With her cheery voice then I say sternly almost yelling out "I can't tell you!" She then says "I am sorry Rhydian I didn't know it was that serious." I respond saying "It's ok." She then says "Rhydian, your 17 like me?" I nod. She gets excited about that for some odd reason. Then I hear someone behind us. It is Jana. She then says "Rhydian do not forget about Ma-" I cut her off "Mum." Jana then say's in a sarcastic voice "Right.." She then pulls me away from Opal saying "Rhydian Maddy wake up!" I then say "Nope. Who's Maddy? I've never met a Maddy in my life." Jana then wolf's out growling at me. I wolf out. She then attacks me one time. I really didn't see a point in attacking her. So I just limped off. My blood covering the snow that fell yesterday.

**Ok short chapter I know. Would of made it longer if I was not sick. I also am going to see The Hunger Games Catching Fire in a few days. My mom is going to Texas to see my aunt. I can't see Catching Fire till she comes back. Oh and also I find these amazing songs from the motion picture soundtrack of The Hunger Games Catching Fire- Who We Are (Imagine Dragons)- Atlas (Coldplay) - Everybody Wants To Rule The World (Lorde)- We Remain (Christina Aguilera) and I think I missed some but you have (not really) to hear the soundtrack it is amazing. I'll update when I feel better.**


	12. Help? From You? (The First Snowfall)

**Ok so The Hunger Games Catching Fire is out (good.) Still sick (bad.) Book report (I can do later on tonight cause it is around 7:00 here in Nevada.) Oh and one more thing mom coming back from Texas in one week and I have to wait so long before I can see Catching Fire (very bad most likely my friends will be spoiling every minute of it.) Eh whatever I got 1 more follower, thanks to _Bear1867_ you have another chapter (Yay _Bear_ you made my day! I've went to the doctor got gooey medicine, got water in my boots because of rain, and made the worst art project ever and you (and The Hunger Games Catching Fire) made my day! But other than that you are 50% of the reason for doing this chapter even with The Hunger Games Catching Fire I would have not made a chapter! Ok back to the story!**

* * *

**Maddy POV**

I wake up in the morning sweating thinking about me mam, dad, Rhydian, Jana, Greg, Ceri, Bryn, and Grace. I guess I grew closer to them in the wild. Anyways Shan told her parents if I could stay they agreed and put me in the guest bedroom. 1 year without my mam, my dad, Rhydian, and the rest of me friends is just too hard. I imagine them getting tortured in my dreams. Worst of all I think of Grace. She just tagged along and I got her into a mess. I see the clock it is 6:00 in the morning and I wake up. I change into what I usually wear. Get my rucksack and head downstairs.

Shannon had already woken up and got bacon for me. I say "Thanks Shan." She replied saying "Your welcome." She stays quiet. I knew she wanted to talk about everything that happened and how the pack got captured but she stayed a good friend and didn't ask. She then asks "Maddy how is the book report coming along?" I muttered "Bad." She then said "Maddy we will find them. Somehow we will." I then fussed "Do you think I can wait another year? My mam, dad, Rhydian, Jana, Greg, Ceri, Bryn, and Grace are trapped with them." I hear Mrs. Kelly saying "Everything fine girls?" We both say "We're fine." I then plodded off to school.

When I got to school Shannon said "Maddy I'm sorry." I then reply saying "It's fine Shan. I know your just trying to calm me down." When I got to school the usual jokes about me were being said everywhere. Everyone but Liam. He got to believe I was dangerous and never said anything to anyone. I wanted it to stay that way. I feel bad for him deep down inside though. Other then me being joked about Liam was 2nd being joked about. I talk with Shannon in the hallway. I whisper "Liam is looking at us." She reply's "I honestly can't see him like this. It's too sad." Tom walks towards us "Hey girls." We both say "Hi." Next thing we know is the bell ringing.

I walk into Mr. Jeffries class. "Good morning class." sounding so cheery and joyful. Although we all know he is just trying to hype us up. We all mutter "Good morning Mr. Jeffries." He then starts to talk about a animal project while he is talking about it the whole class except Shan, Tom, and Liam look at me. "Now stop looking at Maddy she looks 100% human." Mr. Jeffries says. Only Shan and Tom laugh. I know they are trying to help me but they seem obvious. Jimi squeaks a chew toy. I look at him and Mr. Jeffries turns around. "Now whoever did that come up here and be honest" he says. None of us say anything but I know Jimi is guilty but if I tell Mr. Jeffries that it was one of his acts he will most likely put me in detention. Mr. Jeffries then announces detention for everyone. All of us whine especially me today is a full moon and once again I got to find a way out of this mess one way or the other. Last time Shannon ran out first giving me courage to run out too.

She's been a great friend and if she gets in trouble I will too. She's been so supporting. She is practically helping me carry my world and do you know how heavy it is. Imagine Jupiter multiply it by 10 times there you have it folks that is the weight of my entire planet. Next thing I know it is almost the full moon. Shannon and I run into the woods. She leaves me there and returns home.

I become a wolf and smell a familiar scent. Not Rhydians it was an older scent. I realized it was Alric. I growled "What brings you here?" He replies in a soft calm voice "Maddy I can help you." I then say "No you can't." He then asserted "Look my Jana is out there. Your mum and dad are out there and your love Rhydian too. Lets make a deal we can make a group of wolfbloods that are going to rescue the wild pack. Of course if you want them back" He says. I then begin to believe him.

He then continues "We need more then 40 members the Lone Wolf Pack has 35. 4 of them are experienced killers. Including the packs leader, the leaders mate, the general, and the leaders eldest son or daughter." I then say "How did you get this information?" He replies "When I was banned from the wild pack I joined them for a bit and I found out this information." I then say "I believe you. Now if you kill me the whole wild pack will come after you you understand?" He nods. I run and look at the stars seeing a bit of hope in a big wreck. I wake up lying down on the crisp forest leaves in the morning.

* * *

**Well thats it for now so I hope this is a bit better then the last chapter. Also please follow this story and you might have a chance of having a shout out. You see if you follow me in the hardest of times you will (probably) be the reason why I upload a chapter early or if I am sick I update a chapter anyway. -TheAlphasHowl**


End file.
